


Burning Up

by Daxolotl



Series: Yearning, Burning [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Red Daughter Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: Every time Kara touches you, your body burns.This isn't Kara.





	Burning Up

"You're not Kara."

It's the first thing you say to her.

The imposter in front of you laughs.

"Who is Kara, really? Is she the girl from Krypton who invaded your home? The meek reporter working for CatCo Worldwide Media? The hero? The monster on Red K?" She shakes her head. "Or is she the girl made of Harun-El, cast out into the Siberian wilds? There are so many versions of Kara. Who are you to tell me that I'm not her?"

You raise your pistol, well aware of the Kryptonite bullets loaded within it. "You're not my sister."

She looks thoughtful for a few moments. "You're right, I'm not," she says, and before you can blink, she's next to you, wrenching the gun from your grasp and pressing herself close to you. "On Red K, she told you that we've never been sisters, and she was telling the truth then. You think that she – sorry, that _we_ care about you?"

You tense up, trying to think of a way out of this that doesn't involve dying or killing your sister.

"We have super-senses, Alex. You think we don't know what we do to you?"

That makes you freeze. Your thoughts and plans stutter to a halt.

"Every time she hugs you. Every time she touches your skin for the briefest of moments. I remember all of it, you know. I remember how your body _burns_ when you're close to me. I hear it singing, I feel it in my _blood_. I feel it now."

"Y-you're wrong," you say, but it lacks the conviction you had earlier.

"And your precious sister feels it too. She knows. She just doesn't care enough to stop. She has power over you, and it makes her feel strong. The great Director Alex Danvers; yearning."

"N-no. She's my sister. I don't—"

"She knows everything she does to you, and she chooses to do nothing about it." Her breath is heavy against your neck and you shiver. "She could give you everything she wanted, or at least put you out of your misery. But she doesn't. Because she doesn't care. She's selfish, she always has been."

"Kara is good, and kind. She's nothing like you." Your hands reach out to try and grip something behind you, but you only find the sideboard. You grab it anyway.

"You're right on that last part." Not-Kara smirks. "She's nothing like me. I am everything that she isn't, forced into all of her memories. She's selfish. A liar. She lies to everyone. Me? I haven't lied in the entire time I've been alive. But more than that, I'm not selfish. I see what you need. What you crave. What she'll never give you, because it would mean giving up on the power she gets from being _above_ you." Her lips move in, an inch away from your neck. "All you have to do, Alex, is say the words. If you ask me, I'll give you everything you've dreamed of. What your body sings for."

Your breathing is unsteady, and you're struggling to focus on any one thing. Being so close to her is intoxicating, it always has been. It burns you from the inside out, and leaves you always wanting more. "No," you manage to get out, tongue heavy and lips numb from feeling.

And just like that, the imposter is back on the other side of the room. "Your choice. I can't say I'm not sad about it, but I respect you."

Your body feels like it isn't your own. You're still against the sideboard, gripping it like your life depends on it, heaving in breath. You should move; go for your gun, call for backup. But you can't.

"That's another thing she and I don't have in common," she says, and then is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't know where this idea came from. It's totally different in style and mood to my other ongoing Kalex story, and like....one thirty-sixth of the length. All I can say is...I'm sorry?_


End file.
